Lesbian Megamind
by Steeleafan
Summary: Megamind is a girl, who isn't blue. It's told from Roxanne Richie's point of view. femslash. Oh and just so everyone is aware I do love the original Megamind and Roxanne a lot.
1. Green eyes

So I don't expect many reviews, seeing as this is really weird, but this is the lesbian version of Megamind, rating T because I have no idea who will read this. Megamind is a girl , she is more like Metro man in that she isn't blue, and doesn't have a giant forehead, but she doesn't have powers and instead she is a genius, and that was why the kids in school didn't like her because she was a nerd and she has amazing green eyes still though..

I don't own anything.

Roxanne Richie's point of view…starting with the report.

"his heart is an ocean inside of another ocean." I was laying it on a little bit thick, this was true. " He watches over us with his super sight and protects us with his super strength , now it's time for us to give a little something back." But really a whole museum? Sure the guy was great, he kept us safe from harmless Megamind, the young woman who wouldn't even hurt a fly, but tried to be a terrifying villain and occasionally kidnapped me. "This is Roxanne Richie reporting live from.." I didn't even need to hear myself say the rest, I knew it would come out all on it's own. Giving Hal the cut signal I simply took a deep breath.

"Wow, the stuff they make you say on the air is unfreaking believable." He tried. It's sad really because he is trying to win me over, he just made a fatal mistake.

"I wrote that piece myself Hal." His cheeks flushed he was clearly embarrassed, I really could care less, this was getting useless I almost wanted to tell the poor kid the truth, but I knew it would break his little heart to know there was absolutely no chance of us being together.

"Oh, what I meant was, I can't believe that in our modern society they would actually let like actual art get on the air" I laughed uncomfortably.

"Nice save Hal."

"Why don't we just go get a coffee or something." He was asking me out on a date and I could hardly take it.

"Come on Hal get into the spirit of Metro man day!"

"If I were Metro man, Megamind wouldn't be kidnapping you all the time" At least Megamind wasn't fake she was a genuine, screw up. Hal tried to be something he wasn't.

"That's sweet Hal."

"and I would be watching you like a dingo watches a human baby" okay really awkward Hal. "Okay maybe that was a little bit weird."

"Little bit yeah" I admitted, and then Hal started talking to himself and I smelled the familiar scent of Megamind's knock out spray. Oh boy here we go again.

I started to wake up, the usually ropes around my wrists and ankles, and the bag over my head that smelled like …a garbage bag. Seriously wash this thing already Megamind I tell you every single time. I decided to make some noise, keen to just get out of this thing already I always felt a little Closter phobic in that bag anyway. I was placed in the same chair I was always placed in. Same thing as always.

"So Miss Richie we meet again" She smiled at me, as she tucked a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear and stare at me with those intensely gorgeous green eyes. I mean. What?

"Would it kill you to wash the bag?" Seriously.

"You can scream all you want Miss Richie but no one will hear you" She's staring into my eyes, and I honestly can't breath. I mean she's predictable but a lot more fun then Metro man or Hal. However I am not going to scream. That ship has sailed. "' Minon why isn't she screaming" Of course Megamind's little Minon. That little boy fish in a Gorilla suit was actually a pretty nice guy.

"Miss Richie if you don't mind." Really? You two expect me to scream after all this time, after all of the stolen glances between myself and Megamind all of the awkward accidental touches that seem to send sparks flying throughout my entire body, you think I'm afraid of someone that makes me feel that way? I don't think so.

"Like this" Then Megamind pretended to scream which didn't work out so well. "That's a poor lady scream." then all of the sudden the branbot in her lap bit her and she screamed again. I laughed.

"That's a little better." Keen to look at something other than Megamind's beautiful green eyes I decided to look around the new evil lair and then a thought struck so I said it out loud. "is there some sort of weird store where you can find all of this stuff for an evil lair like turning dials and blinking lights?"

"Actually it comes from an outlet store in.." Minon started.

"Don't answer that!" Megamind ordered.

"Romania" Minon whispered in my ear. I smirked. Megamind was furious and I loved seeing her that way. She was simply adorable when she was angry. Megamind twirled in her chair over to us and warned Minon.

"She is using her nosy reporter skills to get to our secrets on your weak mind" She smirked as she pushed her chair around me I followed her movements by turning my head. "Such tricks" She purred. "Won't work." a pause. "On me." Then for a second we just stared at each other and I broke the moment.

"Please talk slower…" Then I smiled. "Wait, What secrets you are so predictable!" I leaned out of my chair my lips puckered a little bit, I wished she would just take the hint. Of course not.

"You call this predictable" Megamind hit a switch I smiled.

"Your alligators, yes." I smiled again as they jumped up around my chair, never actually touching me. "I was thinking about it on the way over."

The rest of the time was pretty much, well predictable, except for when Metro man didn't escape. Megamind was happy. I never thought she was actually evil. I can't believe that Metro man is dead. I mean he was annoying, but he was holding the city together. What I really couldn't believe is that Megamind showed absolutely no remorse. She was so happy, I was disgusted with myself for ever having feelings for her.


	2. Bernard

Bernard.

XXX

That night I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get the image of Metro man's skeleton out of my mind. So hearing that their was an address given by Megamind, I called Hal and got myself over there. I watched as she signaled Minon to cue the music, which was pretty heartless to be playing on tonight of all nights.

"Wow, what a turn out.." Really? There are like twelve people here. I didn't hear anything after that except. "Are their any questions?" I raised my burnt hand, and her eyes caught mine again. Damn her. "Yes you in the back"

"I think all of us are wondering what you plan to do to all of us and the city"

"Right, yes well um imagine the most evil horrible thing now multiply that by six" Six? I left straight after that not wanted to have to look at her for longer than was necessary.

XXX

After a week, the streets were trashed, no one had any money and all the paintings in the museum were gone. I still had my job, which was a good thing except that I hated just giving bad news all the time. After finishing my report about the goings on in the city I decided to give it a go.

"I have just one question for Megamind, Are you happy now?" I could feel my heart breaking against the cold wind and gave the cut signal to Hal and sighed.

"and wrap that up and give it to a child on Christmas because we're done" What? He sounded happy. How can you be happy? The city is ruined, everything is ruined. I am so disappointed in Megamind and in myself for having feelings for her. "Say Roxanne" Hal started I really wasn't in the mood. "I'm going to have this party at my house later I rented a bouncy house, and made a gallon of dip it's going to be sick." Yes sick is right, a gallon of dip? Ew.

"As temping as that sounds." I tried to be polite, but that was a bit much. "I really don't feel like being around a bunch of people right now."

"That's just it, it would be like..just you and me" Oh boy. " I even rented a wedding photographer you know like if something crazy happened and we thought we wanted this forever like a memory?"

"Uh, I'm sorry I have some work to catch up on." I quickly started walking away, once I saw him drive off in his van I ran into the museum, needing to be reminded of Metro man and what he meant to us, to me. It was deserted, I was sure I was alone as I ascended the escalator, free to let everything out in the open. I stared at the statue with sadness. "What are we going to do without you, Megamind is running rampant through the street, he's destroyed everything. I miss you." Then I heard something an echo.

"Not anymore." I heard, I then realized that I wasn't alone. I started to walk towards the sound.

"Is someone there? Hello?" I turned round the corner and saw a flashing blue light. Just then Barney stood up from behind his cart. "Oh it's just you Barney" then I saw his name tag. "Oh I mean Bernard. Sorry." He turned around and he looked different to me for some reason. I think it was his eyes, I didn't realize they were so green and they seemed so familiar.

"oh. Miss Richie, I didn't know you were here, I wouldn't stay here for more then two minutes and seventeen seconds if I were you, we're having the walls and ceiling removed."

"Wow." I gasped. "That's quite a renovation, I'll just catch a ride down with you then." I slid into the elevator with him and he seemed quite nervous, he just kept on pressing the down button as if the elevator couldn't move fast enough. "I just thought he was going to make one of his last minute escapes." I said trying to fill the silence.

"Me too."

"If only there were a reset button." I sighed.

"I've looked into the reset button."He started to sob. Where was this coming from? "The science is impossible." I was completely taken aback. So I started to rub smooth circles on his back.

"Bernard I'm sorry" I started as we got out of the elevator. "I didn't realize you had feelings."

"It's just.." We started to descend the escalator. "now there is no one to stand up against Megamind." He sobbed again, it was endearing and very strange to me.

"Don't worry, someone will stand up against him, whenever there is evil good will rise up against it."

"I wish."

"After heroes aren't born, they're made." His eyebrows shot up.

"That's right, they just need the right ingredients." I nodded, happy that someone was noticing what needed to be done.

"Bravery."

"Brains.. And a little DNA" I wasn't sure where he was going with that but that was okay, especially when he grabbed me around my waist picked me up and twirled me around the Museum floor. I felt real for the first time since Metro man's death. All thanks to Bernard.

XX

The next day I called him. I was nervous it was weird, I have never been nervous about talking to a man before in my life. I guess you can't be too sure of anything.

"Hi, Bernard this is Roxanne."

"Hi Roxanne."

"Listen yesterday you inspired me, and every since then I've been on Megamind's trail."

"You inspired me too, What gives you that idea."

"Well I'm right outside of his evil lair it's the only building in Metro city with a fake observatory on top. Meet me here. Oh there is a mat here that says secret entrance. I walked through the wall and I wasn't even there for ten seconds before Bernard came out of nowhere. "Bernard how did you get here so fast?"

"I was out speed walking nearby when you called."

"In a suite?"

"It's called formal speed walking, it's the new thing." I rolled my eyes. Sure, sure. Whatever. He tried to get me to go out the exit, for reasons I have no idea what those are. Ultimately he impressed me with his ability to stand up to Megamind. Not many man can stand up to her. When we escaped Hal stared at us, angry obviously so I saw my chance to try and get him to stop being so obsessed with me. I introduced Bernard as my partner and gave him a hug. Hal was upset, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bernard's eyes they were so green…kind of like..

"I should probably take him home, see ya partner"

"That was weird for everybody" Hal stated I smiled I really didn't care what Hal had to say.

XX

For the next week, Bernard and I were spending more and more time together, we were at the Library one night after Bernard had finished telling a story.

"I never knew you were so funny."

"and I never heard you laugh before."

"It has been awhile." I still couldn't get over his eyes they were so familiar. Why were they so familiar.

I remember we road our bikes in the park I said something about the trash..the next day it was picked up. Then I commented on the Museum and it's pictures that were gone, the next day Bernard took me to the museum and they were all their again. It was weird.

"Has someone tamed this Monster?" I asked, and for some reason when I said that I was a little jealous of whoever it was despite the fact that I have Bernard. " This is Roxanne Richie causially optimistic and pleasantly confused."

XX

The next day in the park we were lying down on a picnic blanket telling our secrets.

"Okay um, Metro man and I were never a couple" Bernard was shocked when he leaned over me confused.

"But I thought.."

"So did everyone else, the truth is he really isn't my type..I actually don't usually like men…you're the first, it's like…your well you're not like any man I've met before..you have a women's soul. I feel like I've stared into your eyes a million times. I finally get to be normal, I've never told anyone this, not even my family. I'm Roxanne Richie, I'm suppose to be normal, that's why I went along with the whole Metro man thing.." There I said it, and he hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry, was that too much, I understand if you are disgusted with me now.." He turned quickly towards me and smiled.

"No I was just shocked..that's all." I smiled. "It's totally fine." This man was too good to be true.

"Now you go." I urged.

"Okay at..sco..school, none of the other kids really liked me." I scooted closer to him and slipped my hand into his.

"Well it's too bad we didn't go to the same school." I smiled.

XX

Later that week I had a date with Bernard, this was the night I planned on kissing him. I had kissed men before, when I didn't understand my sexuality, but it had been awhile. Somehow I was sure this time would be different.

Then Tighten ruined it, or shall I say Hal, anyway I showed up very late, Bernard was gracious enough not to say anything.

"Wow your hair is exciting." I smiled.

"Not the only exciting thing tonight." I then explained everything I had figured out about Megamind creating a hero, etc. Then the topic changed.

"Here's to being normal"

"Roxanne" He started. "Say I wasn't so normal, say I was a woman, would you still enjoy my company."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be able to express it to you fully." I leaned over the table and he leaned over it too and then our lips met. It was amazing, I've never felt that way for a man, or anyone for that matter. Then I heard a baby cry and many people gasp. I opened my eyes just for a second, and found myself staring at skin a much different shade of peach than Bernard's. I didn't understand. Then he opened his eyes and stared into mine. MEGAMIND! I pushed her off of me and found her sadly looking back at me.

"Don't look at me." She was doing something with her watch and then she changed people. I splashed water on her, and there she was, just her. This whole time?

"YOU!" I stormed out of there so fast.

XXX

Cliffhanger? It's not as though anyone is actually reading this anyway.


	3. In love with a lie

When I got out of the door I just started walking not caring where I went exactly just needing to get away from him her.. I thought about it. I was right, he had a girl's soul, he was a girl. I was right, I can't love a man. Did I love her? Did I let myself fall in love with a lie? I realized that I still loved her him, whoever. I had always loved her. Those amazing green eyes. But it was wrong, I loved a woman, I loved who she wasn't the awkward sweet person she pretended to be, but I also loved the villain, the joker. She never would have hurt me. She killed Metroman but that was an accident. Suddenly an invisible door opened and it was her. Megamind. I was angry, mostly because looking into those sad green eyes I knew I would always love her.

"I can explain"

"Explain what? You ruined the city you destroyed Metroman and then you actually got me to care about you!" I shouted, not admitting that I had always cared. "What could you possibly hope to gain." She hadn't looked at me through my entire speech and suddenly she was looking at me, piecing my soul with those beautiful sad green eyes, and I knew. She was in love with me too. I couldn't let this go on, I couldn't tell her how I really felt, I had to break it off right here, it wasn't good for me. Loving a lie. "I can't believe this, did you? Did you actually think I would ever be with you?" When I saw the complete heart break cross her features I regretted it. I wanted to reach over to hold her in my arms to kiss her, anything that would make her heart break go away. Her heart break and mine.

"no." She whispered and it was the saddest thing I ever heard. Suddenly I understood Bernard, I understand the tricks, I understood why the city had been temporarily cleaned up. I finally got it, the awkward sweetness, that was her, and the joking villain, that was her too. I wasn't in love with a lie. I finally found out the truth. I loved all of her and I wanted to undo all of this hurt that I caused, but I couldn't. So I walked away. It didn't take me long to look back. I didn't plan on it, but I'm glad I did, because otherwise she might be dead. She was sitting on the curb, with minion next to her. She didn't have a coat on, and it was pretty chilly. She would have pneumonia if I didn't look back and run to her side. So I did just that. I sat on the other side of her, and she didn't react to my presence. I looked to minion for guidance but he could offer non. So I took off my coat and draped it over her shoulders. She still didn't move.

"She's been that way since…well you know." I nodded understanding that Megamind was numb.

Megamind?" I offered.

"Her real name is Rachel" Minion helped. I smiled. Huh. Rachel. I liked the way it sounded in my head and the way Roxanne and Rachel went together so well. "Rachel?" I tried but nothing so I turned to Minion again. "Take us back to the Lair I need to have a conversation with her once she sobers up." Minion looked worried.

"Don't break her heart again." He warned. I nodded.

"If you don't move soon either she will die or I will." Minion nodded understanding the urgency.

XX

After a few minutes back at the Lair she was back in reality and we were going to have a chat. I slowly tip toed into what could be called her bedroom, a sofa in the corner where I assume she slept, the dark color to it, a few figurines of villains from various Disney movies, including a poster of Megara from Hercules. I rolled my eyes. I guess she always liked women too. This must have been her room since she was a teenager. I started to be nosey and look around when I heard her clear her throat.

"So. Do you still care?" I turned and there she was, green eyes blond hair and Monster's Inc pajamas. It was laughable.

"I." How was I suppose to answer that. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm still angry with you. You are not forgiven." She nodded. Then without smiling she looked deeply into my eyes and with hope said.

"But you do care." I nodded and then I left.

XXX

The next day, there was a huge fight in the city, it took along time for that fight to actually take place. I didn't know much about it, except that Rachel, Megamind was trying to get a new hero obviously Tighten to show up. I knew Tighten wasn't a real hero, by the way he acted the night he came to my apartment. I'm not sure why I was surprised when Rachel was knocking on my door the next day.

"Tighten is taking over the city"

"Congratulations another one of your brilliant plans gone wrong."

"I need your help"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you're the smartest person I know" At that my heart melted, and I couldn't be mad at her anymore. If she walked in and kissed me, I wouldn't have been able to stop her, and sadly that was what I wanted her to do. I undid the chain on my door and let her in. She stood just past my door, and I got a good look at her. I could tell that she hadn't slept, she was also a little bit bloody and bruised, but not too bad.

"Hold on." I said, as I ran to my bathroom to grab some gauze to wrap up her bleeding arm. I came back and she was still standing in the same place staring at her shoes. I smiled to myself. I was right to be in love with her, she needed me. I gently took her arm into my hands and began to wrap it. She looked at me then, with her big green eyes still filled with hope. I nearly leaned into her then, I nearly pressed our lips together for the second time, but logic pushed me away. In her eyes I saw the disappointment we were both feeling. "Alright." I said trying to ignore the pain in my side by breaking her heart again. "What do we do."

"You knew Metroman best did he have a secret hide out or something?" I smiled and she smiled, I hadn't seen that smile in a while.

"Yes." I smiled. "I'll take us there" I smiled and suddenly I took her hand and led her down to the van. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew it was a bad idea, I was leading her on, but I felt the warmth of her hand in mine. I was a goner. There was nothing I could do, I was her's. Whatever she wanted I would it, I might pretend that I wouldn't, but I definitely would. While in the car we were completely silent. She would glance at me, I would glance at her. She must be so confused. I told her we could never be together and then held her hand. What does that say? "You gave him that power couldn't you just take it back?"

"No I lost the gun I used, the night I lost the invisible car, the night you dumped me." There was a lump in my throat. Why did I have to be so in love with her? "Why did you come back."

"You were going to die."

"But I don't deserve to live." I stopped the car then in front of the small school building. I looked at her seeing that she truly believed what she was saying.

"You are not all bad." I admitted as we got out of the car. She stopped and stared at the building.

"I can't believe after all this time…this was where he hid, my old scool house." I then realized, this was where she went to school. I shook my head to clear it and she went in ahead of me. A few times as we went down the hallway we heard a loud noise, she turned around and looked at me, afraid that someone would come out and attack me or so it seemed to me. We reached the entrance to his room. Rachel was still trying to protect me although there really was nothing to protect me from, it was just his trophy room. She stopped to admire one of his old capes.

"I can't believe he still has this."

"Can we focus please?"

"Right sorry." She smiled. I turned away and then let myself smile. Then I saw it. Sitting on a small round table was a glass of water with the ice still in it…it hadn't melted yet.

"Rachel!" She turned and glared at me. "Right Megamind sorry..I found something." She grinned and practically leaped over a trophy. I shook my head at her ridiculousness and pointed to the glass. "Look at this ice."

"Yes that is what usually happens when water gets cold." I smiled, wasn't she suppose to be super smart?

"No I mean, shouldn't it have melted?" I asked her, then suddenly I saw her turn slightly, and she hit her head with her hand. I guess she wasn't thinking clearly. She shouldn't be embarrassed though she made me feel stupid most of the time. I nearly stumbled over all of my words whenever she stared into my eyes. Then suddenly I heard something, it sounding like the floor creaking behind us. Our of the corner of my eye I saw that she noticed it to. Then we both turned around, and I could have cried. There right in front of me was Metroman completely alive, and completely fine. There was nothing wrong with him. At all. She didn't kill him. Rachel wasn't a murderer. She wasn't a murderer I was in love with the right person.

"You're alive" I breathed. Rachel took a step forward.

"Are you a ghost?" She asked. I didn't blame her for being so confused. "Speak apparition" She said as she reached out a hand and pressed it against his cheek. I was slightly jealous. Which was weird. Honestly what was happening was silly. Rachel didn't kill him, Rachel didn't kill him.

"Where have you been?" I shouted.

"I didn't kill you." Rachel whispered and I knew she sighed with relief. Metroman sighed.

"I guess both of you deserve to know the truth." I was furious. Yes I deserved to know the truth, Rachel had to go through the pain of thinking she murdered someone! How dare he.

So Metroman explained. The situation and what he did. His selfishness appalled me. He just decided to leave so he could be a musician.

"How could you do this to us" I yelled as I threw random things at him. "You left this city in the hand of…her?" I looked at her sadly. "no offense." She shook her head at me smiling.

"No, I'm with you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going back."

XX

Then we were outside. Rachel walked ahead of me. I realized this was bad, we weren't getting Metroman's help.

"Hey we don't need him." I said and she turned around. "I say we go back to the evil lair, grab some ray guns, hold um sideways, and just go all gangster on him." She looked at me, then. She wasn't amused, I was trying to be funny. She didn't see it.

"Don't you see, I'm the bad guy, I don't save the day." Then she paused and smiled sadly. "and I don't, get the girl." and then she walked away. What I really wanted to do, was run to her then, grab her and kiss her, and tell her : Yes. Yes you do get the girl.


	4. Roxanne loves Rachel

After Rachel's little rant about not getting the girl, and so forth, I decided, I was going to take down Hal. Not that it was one of my better ideas. Still someone had to do it. So I drove over to the part of the city that he was manicuring the most.

"Hal!" I shouted, and though I knew he would rather be called Tighten, I didn't feel like giving into him on any level. He heard me and swooped down. His red eyes were burrowing into me. It made me shiver, and not in a good way.

"So Roxanne, you've finally come to your senses." Senses? Oh right. No. "Well you are too late I'm over you." Really? Cause it seemed like you aren't at all.

"No, I came to stop you." He laughed and it was creepy.

"What, are you going to report me to death?" He asked clearly I wasn't a threat.

"No, I thought I'd try to talk you. I want to talk to the Hal I knew."

"You never took the time to know me, this is the only time we've hung out socially and it's when I'm tearing the city to shreds." He did have a point there, but honestly the guy was creepy. I wasn't going to hang out with someone that obsessed with me. It made me uncomfortable.

"I want to talk to the Hal who loved being a camera man, and being a nerd and eating dip and being not as scary as the Tighten Hal." He backed me into the van now, and I was beyond terrified, Megamind never made me feel this frightened. Suddenly I was up on Metro tower binded by a street sign against my arms and stomach. I couldn't move, the metal was cold against my bare mid drift. All I could do was hope that Rachel was coming. Then Hal pulled out a camera.

"Megamind" He roared. "We have unfinished business. Meet me on metro tower in one hour, and just in case you chicken out." He turned the camera to me. I knew I must have looked pathetic. "Call for your hero Roxie." So I did.

"Megamind, I don't know if your watching, but you can't give up the Megamind I knew never ran away from a fight even if she knew she had absolutely no chance of winning." I paused for just a second. "Rachel, I love you." If the rest of my speech wouldn't get to her, I knew that would. She loved me, that much I was certain of. Hal took the camera away from me and began to rant on and on about how I broke his heart, and that he was going to destroy me etc. I wasn't really listening, I was waiting for my hero, or more accurate my heroine, she came. She came for me. She made a big show of it of course, but I didn't care. Soon enough she was beside me in her version of a motorcycle.

"I knew you would come back."

"Well that makes one of us." She muttered. Before I could register what was happening I was in that motorcycle and we were zooming away from the top of building that was skidding down the street.

"What's the plan?" I asked shaking.

"It mostly involves not dying." She shouted. After a while I realized we were slowing down.

"Can't you go any faster?" I asked her.

"I can't control it." She shouted, as she then threw me onto the cloth overhang of a restaurant, and I gently rolled down. Once I could get myself up, I saw that she had fallen next to the fountain. Then Hal showed up out of no where, and before I could register what was happening Metro man came out of no where.

"You came back." I whispered. Then he looked at me, his eyes were different. They were green.

"You were right Roxanne, I never should have left." He took care of Hal and I ran over to make sure that Rachel was alright. I let my hand touch her cheek.

"I tried my best." She choked and I felt tears run down my face.

"I'm so proud of you." Then Rachel raised her arm and turned the dial on her watch and it was minion.

"She's the real hero." He said pointing to Metro man chasing Hal. I smiled. Rachel was alright. She was coming back to the square. I saw her coming, disguised as Metro man. Once she was level enough I looked into her green eyes and shook my head at how stupid I could have been not to recognize that it was her. I reached out my hand and the strong manly hand of the disguise was in mine. I smiled, she smiled, and then I turned the watch. Everyone gasped, when they saw that it was Megamind hovering above me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her's. She was happy. I made her happy. Then Hal showed up again.

"Nice try, but there is only one person who called this metracity. And that's you." So much for staring lovingly into each other's eyes. So then Megamind was thrown deep into the sky. I was afraid she was going to die. Till she decided to dehydrate herself and she found that gun and she de-tightened Hal. It was amazing. I was amazed. I knew I was right to love her. She immediately threw dramatic Minion into the water and I laughed. Then it got intense. Her eyes were on mine again. I wrapped my arms around her neck careful to avoid the spikes, I kissed her with everything I had. I didn't care that the entire city was watching, that everyone knew, yes, Roxanne Richi was a lesbian. Roxanne was in love with Rachel. I was one of the only people who knew her real name. The only other person she let into her heart besides Minion.

_So I skipped the whole "I did look back." because in my version she did more than that. J now I'm done. Review please. _


End file.
